Harry Potter and the True dark Lord!
by M.C. Caveman
Summary: It is a little over two years since Harry faught Voldemort, NO one know exactly what happened but Harry emerged Victorious only to go into hiding. He comes back to the wizarding world now to soon learn of a greater danger than any he has ever known. so
1. Who is James Black?

HP and the True dark lord

Chapter 1: Who is James Black?

The Crashing waves where like visible wind chilling to the bone. Lupin stood there staring out into the dark sea and wondered how long it had taken him to find this place. There was a vortex of water just below him and a pathway leading into what looked to be a cliff of rock. He didn't even stop to think this was the wrong place, for he was already accustomed to so many dead ends it wouldn't faze him much if this was another one.

He plunged into the water headfirst and could feel the slight sting of it envelope him. It didn't bother him much he liked to consider himself a strong man. He made his way through the vortex and through another pathway that revealed another room inside the cliff. There was light so it told Lupin there was someone here. This raised his hopes a little. He rose form the water and with a slight flicker of his wand he was dry and warm again. A shadow in the light made no movement.

There was a large pond in the middle of the room and a small island in the middle of the pond. A few lights circled the room but most of it came from the center. The thought crossed his mind that this pond was once filled with undead zombies but he could tell now that it had been cleared by the blue shimmer.

He walked a little around the pond and at about a quarter of the way around he noticed a golden chain floating toward the edge of the water. At the other end of the chain he could make out a small boat. Upon pulling the chain the boat approached him slowly. He boarded it and let it guide him toward the island.

As Lupin approached he could hear a slight mutter as if whoever was in the center was talking to someone. He tried to get a good look but all he could see was some ones back. The light seemed to come from nowhere in front of this individual and he had what looked like a small coffee table sitting in front of him with books and news papers scattered.

The man sitting in the middle stopped talking and Lupin heard a crack as if someone small apparated out of the room. The figure never turned he continued sifting through a small book directly in front of him. He was a beefy looking figure and from what little Lupin could see of his face it looked like he had facial hair almost an inch thick and passed off a look that Lupin could only compare to a muggle.

"Are you James Black?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." The figure answered in a deep voice. Lupin made as if to ask another question but was interrupted.

James Black replied in a matter of fact tone. "I expected someone to eventually find me, but not you. I'm really surprised.".

Lupin was a little taken aback especially in that this man never turned around to see who it was.

"I have to ask. How did you manage to find this place?" asked James.

"Dumbledore's notes." Lupin answered. "He may not have left the memory of this place but he did keep some things in writing. As for how I knew you where here, I'm sure you can figure it out. I am a werewolf you know."

"Yes I forgot about your little friends. Although I can intrude upon your mind easily I am not the type to pry into areas I'm not invited." James said this with an amused tone

Lupin gave a sigh of relief. "Well a hound in the nearby town sensed you power, and wolf came by eventually who recognized your scent. I am a bit more capable of understanding these animals now. When asking around, your name, made it seem a bit more obvious. I still didn't know if it was you till just now. Your scent is pretty obvious."

"Yes I figured you might find it amusing Remus. I'm glad it was you, and you seemed to have embraced your destiny such as I did. Why are you here then?"

Lupin looked as if he didn't know how to word his next sentances "Everyone's been looking for you, it's been two years since… since that day. No one rea lly knows what happened. Not even the death eaters will talk about it. The last thing we ever heard of you is when you registered yourself as an animagus."

James Black stood up quickly turning to snap at Lupin, "If I had wanted to talk about it do you think I would be here, here in this cave."

Lupin stepped back before speaking again in a calm voice. "I'm sorry I figured you wouldn't want to speak of it. That is why I have another reason for being here. I want to offer you a job. I am to understand you once sought to be an auror."

"That was once upon a time." James was quiete and calm again, with a sad tone to his voice. "I can't take that job now even if I wanted to. I have neither the requirements nor the desire to reveal myself."

"We still need you. Unlike the last time they lost their master, the Death eaters have not gone into hiding, they still terrorize and you seem to be the only one they fear." Lupin put emphasis on the word you.

"You think I wanted this. You think I wanted to be his equal. What is it they can do without him anyway?" James retorted.

"There is a lot they can do and they are doing. It is true you are his equal in many ways, and the biggest benefit is that you are feared, but unlike him you are feared by evil, the dark lords followers fear you. Why stop now? Why leave so many loose ends untied."

"I did what I was supposed to do." James words came out sounding regretful. "I fulfilled the prophecy. I don't want anything to do with them anymore; I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to think about it. I can't stand the stares anymore. Ever since I came into your world all people have done is stare at me, and whisper behind my back. It drives me mad."

Lupin looked to the floor then slowly approached James. When he was in arms reach he placed a hand on James's shoulder. "No matter what you do, you will always be the chosen one Harry. If you come back though I have friends, they can hide that, come back as the man you are now. They can falsify papers and say you took personal private schooling. It is uncommon but it would give everyone an excuse to why you have so much power."

"Can you really do that? Do I really want to go back?" Harry said this more to himself than to Lupin.

"Yes you can Harry." Lupin nodded as he said this. "The ministry of magic is more stable now and I doubt given your experience, anyone would care that you didn't complete schooling. You are more than over qualified."

Harry looked up at Lupin and with a sad face he shrank about two inches and thinned out drastically. He now looked like the boy that once went to Hogwarts. He was obviously older but anyone who saw him would know instantly. The scar on his forehead stood out as much as it ever did.

Lupin did not look at the scar, as far as he was concerned he never wanted to see it again. He was glad to be looking at his friend again. He looked Straight into the eyes of Harry. For a spit second he saw James potter standing before him, a brash and strong young man. Harry's eyes though brought him back to reality; it was Lily's eyes and the man standing before him looked withered. He would have given anything now to haul him in front of Mrs. Weasley so she could proceed with fattening him up.

Almost as if Harry read his mind, he replied. "We can not let anyone know. Not the Weasleys, not Hermione and especially not the higher ups at the ministry."

"Understood, but its going to be hard not letting anyone know, Mad Eye Moody works there now and he would surely spot you."

"We can let him know but no one else, I don't want anyone announcing to the world that I am back. From this day forward I am to be known as James Black." Harry emphasized this.

Harry's hand protruded from his robes and he held it out for Lupin to shake. Lupin took his hand and pulled him closer into a hug. Its good tokm have you back my boy. It's truly good to see you again. After a few moments they separated, and Harry smiled as he took on the look of the husky man again. Lupin was humored to notice that Harry has a slight resemblance to a small version of Hagrid.

Harry turned around and with a wave of his hand the lights dimmed. Lupin was a little surprised to see no wand in Harry's hand.

"Kreacher." Harry called.

"POP!" The mangled creature that Lupin had seen back in Sirius's house suddenly stood before them. Lupin was also shocked to see it looked considerably healthier. The house elf actually looked to be eating better than Harry.

"Kreacher! I need you to help me pack my stuff, we are not returning here again. We will be working at the Ministry of Magic, and there is the possibility that we will find a permanent residence. From now on I don't want you seen by anyone who might recognize you, with the exception of Lupin and anyone I tell you is fine."

"Yes, My great master." Kreacher bowed deeply and it surprised Lupin a lot to see so much respect out of this creature. He never expected it. He felt as if he were staring at a different house elf all together.

Kreacher proceeded to start packaging things quickly and mumbled not once. Harry them pulled out his wand and used it to package things as well. He then walked to a small perch, and whistled. With a bizarre caw an Owl much like Hedwig but much larger and completely black came swooping down. Large feathers protruded from the bottom of its wings and it gave off a diamond like shape. Lupin had forgotten that Hermione now owned Harry's old owl.

"Shall we go?" Harry said with the ease and calmness Lupin once associated with Dumbledore.

"Yes I believe so." Lupin said with a broad smile. "To the ministry then. Follow me." He didn't have to tell Harry where they were teleporting he could tell he was now powerful enough to sense it on his own.

They looked at each other in the eyes and with a pop, Harry, Lupin, Kreacher, the owl, and all Harry's stuff disappeared as if nothing was ever there. The light in the cave began to dim slowly until nothing was left but darkness.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

The unexpected guest.

Bellatrix Lestrange arrived at the little street of Spinner's End for about the hundredth time. She lost count and she didn't like thinking of it. The fact that she the dark lords greatest follower was forced to live here, the house once owned by Severus made her sick. She walked up the street in her robes. Bellatrix refused to give up the way she dressed for these muggles.

She hated the muggles in this neighborhood. Even as she walked down the street they all stared at her, whispered about her. She knew they thought she was weird and she could only think of what she would give to kill each and every one of them. She knew she couldn't though not without giving her position away. The thought still provoked her though of how easy it would be to kill them by the handfuls with a single flick of the wand.

She was a few yards from her house and one of the neighbors children waved at her. Bellatrix sneered at the little boy as if he were a rodent begging for food. As she reached the door she heard not far away someone say the word witch. She swiveled around angrily only to meet the glares and giggle of a small group of female children. She clenched her fist and entered the house.

The place was a mess. There seemed to be no clear spot to stand. The coffee table and furniture that was once Snape's were still there but dirty and covered in books and papers. Bellatrix was not accustomed to living like this but she refused to clean under the excuse that she was ready to leave at any point and she would not dare clean Severus's place.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, and with a swish all the clutter on the couch flew off and landed in random spots on the floor adding to the mess. She then plopped herself down and began to kick papers and random books out from under her feet.

"_That traitor!" _She thought of Snape. "_Going away to hide after all that has happened. I hope he's suffering the way he deserves to suffer. He should have been punished for playing Dumbledore's lapdog all those years."_

Bellatrix picked up a book from the floor and read the cover. "Confronting the Faceless" was the title. When she opened it the first thing she read was "Level 7 Defense against the Dark Arts guide." This enraged Bellatrix. She was involuntarily reminded that Snape's Last job was a Dark Arts Teacher. She raised the book to through it when she caught sight of something across the room.

Dropping the book behind her she leaned forward trying to get a better look. It was sitting far enough into the shadows that she couldn't make out what it was. It dawned upon her, she had lived here almost a year there was never anything there. She raised her wand to cast a light spell but before she could wave, the object moved. First it looked like a large bulb rocking a couple of times, but then it shrank and seemed to slither its way toward her, much like a snake.

Bellatrix now knew it was a person. Only one person she ever knew could move like that and it was her master, but she knew this couldn't be him. Bellatrix raised herself a little so as to get a better look but her wand never left its target.

The figure slid to about two feet in front of her and rose to reveal a rather tall good-looking wizard. Bellatrix face was beginning to twist with rage; she did not seem to like this intrusion. The figure looked at her and sneered lightly.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix snapped. "How did you get into here? Do you realize where you…"

The figure began to chuckle as if her words meant nothing to him. After a few seconds his face lowered and his eyes where looking back into hers. She noticed he never once looked at her wand.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix asks angrily giving up her attempts at provoking him.

"Narcissa!" The man said. "Where can I find the Malfoys?" His voice was deep and had a hollow sound to it much like her previous master.

"I do not know." She replied.

"Don't lie to me!" he replied. "I know, you know."

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now get out of my way." Bellatrix stood up and walked away from the strange man.

"I will not ask again." The figure said a little louder than he had spoken before.

Bellatrix spun around pointing her wand back toward the man's face.

"Are you threatening me? Think not for an instant that I wouldn't attack and unarmed man."

Bellatrix noticed the man made no reach for a wand. She took a good look at his cloths and she could tell he had some rather high-class robes on. They looked to be custom made. There was a strange symbol on his left shoulder. It looked like a phantom holding a wand imprinted on a crown shaped patch.

Bellatrix suddenly felt the familiar disturbance of someone trying to look into your mind. She took a great offense to this and shouted her reply.

"Crucio!" The curse flew across the room and hit the man straight in the chest.

The stranger suddenly fell to his knees clutching at his chest where he was hit. He made a grunt and stayed there for a few seconds. Bellatrix walked up to him and stood head held high with pride.

"How dare you come in here and try to force information from me. The great Lord Voldemort trained me personally. Only an idiot would stand against me."

The man started to chuckle and it threw Bellatrix off for a moment. She was shocked to see he was already over the affects of her curse. She raised her wand again ready to attack at any moment.

"Your master obviously didn't train you well enough." The figure said. Bellatrix grew angrier and clutched her wand a little harder. "You attempt to hurt me. Is that all you have. Let me show you the true meaning of PAIN!"

With his shout the man raised up his hand and Bellatrix tried to raise her wand to fight back but she was a split second to late. She was hit with a large wave of magic she had never felt before. She slammed back into the wall, her legs hitting some of the shelves. She was pinned to the wall by this magic and the pain she felt was unbearable. This was infinitely worse than the Crusias. She started to scream at the top of her lungs and even that hurt. It felt as if every part of her body was trying to tear apart in every direction. There was no center to the pain.

"You dare insult me with such a weak spell." Bellatrix could hear his voice in her head across her screams. He was already back on his feet. "You think you know power. A true wizard does not need a wand to use magic."

Bellatrix could feel the man let his grip go a little so she could look down upon him. All she could see was waves of magical light coming from his fingers. It shocked her a little but she was so full of pain and rage she didn't care how he did it.

"Now I'm going to ask again." The figure spoke through his own lips this time. Bellatrix felt much of the pain rush away. Bellatrix could only think of how she wanted to get at him.

"You idiot, how dare you. If my master where here you would…"

"Don't bring up that man who insults me with his name. I have tolerated what I have heard to a certain extent. Now, answer my question!" The man's voice echoed through the house like a nightmare the walls shook and dust flew everywhere. He then made a slapping motion downward and Bellatrix flew across the room and slammed into the floor and slid the rest of the way into the wall.

Bellatrix tried to stand up but could only manage sitting when she realized both her legs were broken, she was so filled with rage she hardly felt it.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

The man raised a hand again and although he was across the room she could feel his claws around her neck. He raised her face just high enough that her stretching rang pain throughout her legs. She only grunted.

"You still don't speak your manners even in the presence of greatness." The man said this in a matter of fact tone. "Before your dark lord, there was another, and before him yet another. There was one though more powerful than them all. The one your Master stole his name from, the one he insults by thinking he is creative by changing but a few letters."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror. She could not hide her shock.

"It can't be?" She said. "After so long how can it? You can not be the great Lord V…"

The man made a shoving motion with his hand and Bellatrix's head flew backwards. Before she hit the wall visions flooded her head. She saw wizards of old, and some faces she knew much younger. The last face she saw was all too familiar. It was Wormtail beaten and battered much like she was now. The vision she saw last answered how he found her. It was Wormtail strewn across a wall torn open and bleeding all over. She now knew were he got her location. She wanted to curse herself for not having a secret keeper for her hideout but she was suddenly crossed with an idea.

"Master." She said. Raising her self up as far as she could. "Please let me join you. Train me! Let me be your loyal servant."

The dark lord in front of her started walking forward, and Bellatrix saw him smile for the first time. It was almost eerie but she liked it.

"I can read your thoughts child." He said. "I know it is the truth you speak. I know you would follow me to the end if I asked you." He waited a few seconds as if contemplating then said. "Very well, you will service me from this day forward. To start, you will tell me where I can find the Malfoys."

"Very well. You can find them in a cottage about two miles out north of Hogsmead. You'll have to go into the woods. I just got back from there now." Bellatrix was fighting not to pass out. She was finally feeling the effects of the damage. "What do you want with Narcissa anyway?"

"Its not Narcissa I want." The man says with a sneer. "It's the boy."

Bellatrix turned her head slightly at this not understanding. The dark lord didn't bother explaining.

"You have already proven yourself a loyal follower, I agree to teach you." The Dark lord said. Bellatrix attempted to raise herself higher. She was waiting patiently for him to heal her.

"Your first lesson shall be." He said with a smile. "Death isn't the end."

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she saw the dark lord raise his hand once again before a wave of magic swept over her hitting her like a wall of fire.


	3. The Ministry of Magic

The ministry of magic.

James arrived at the entrance hall to the ministry of magic, which hadn't changed much since he was last there. People where popping in and out of the building like a subway. He received a few strange looks and he realized it was because of his outfit. James was wearing a brown suit with vest and everything just short of the jacket. He quickly remembered people here were not accustomed to muggle clothes. He fought the temptation to change but he knew it would draw more attention.

"Back for less than five minutes and already people are staring at you." Lupin chuckled.

James got the feeling that Lupin wasn't just talking about him. It was already common knowledge that Remus A. Lupin was a werewolf. James knew how much people didn't trust anyone of that nature, especially after all the trouble Greyback caused. It surprised James very much that Lupin was even allowed to work here.

"Come along then." Spoke Remus finally. James didn't recognize many of the faces that wondered the building but occasionally he would catch a whisper of a name that sounded familiar. As he went further along the corridor that led to the elevator he noticed a livelier mood in the building. The last few trips he made hear where under a lot of stress and busier times. Announcements where now strewn across the walls, announcements of parties and competitions, and even posters of Quidditch and other events. One particular poster caught his eye of a Quidditch player on a broom holding his arm up high triumphantly in a thunder storm. James thought he recognized the player momentarily but wasn't able to get a good look.

"Here we go." Lupin disrupted him as he guided James into the Lift. There were a couple of people already in the Lift and James noticed the magical paper air planes that would float from floor to floor. James tried to watch the notes but he was a little distracted by an elderly wizard who seemed to be sleeping in the elevator, and two witches who kept staring at Remus and giggling. They seemed to be having a conversation without ever moving their lips. James looked between Lupin and the girls several times but they seemed to not mind that he wasn't paying them any attention.

"Level seven," The elevator rang out. "Department of Magical games and sports, incorporation the British, Irish, and German Quidditch league headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The two witches left giggling and occasionally looking back, along with two notes, another entered the lift. Remus seemed to be waiting for them to leave, and he took a quick peak back at the sleeping wizard. Satisfied that they had some privacy he talks with James.

"I'm sure you noticed we added Germany to our Quidditch league HQ Har… James. After everything cleared up and it was safe A small wizarding community in that area deci…"

Before Lupin could finish his sentence or the door to the lift could close, a golden snitch flew in.

"Bloody snitch!" Lupin shouted. James wanted to laugh. He watched it zoom just where Lupin's head had just been and it darted all over the lift as if looking for a way out. After about two seconds it was content to dart around the notes. James watched it and was getting the overwhelming feeling to catch it. Lupin noticing his eyes opened his mouth to protest.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. Bloody thing has been in this building for weeks, its one of the Wizard Wheezes. Those Nuts have found a way to make one that can never be caught. It gets wilder and wilder the more you try. That's probably why it's always on the Seventh floor. I just pray it doesn't follow us."

James smiled and for the first time he felt as if he hadn't smiled like this in ages. The look must have caught Lupin off guard because he seemed to be smiling at James as well. Luckily the snitch left at level six and James wanted to laugh when he heard a shriek of agitation come from that floor just before the lift shut again.

The rest of the ride went smooth and James was surprised to notice the sleeping wizard in the lift had vanished at some point without either of them noticing. Lupin took no notice of this; he seemed to pass it off as a common thing.

"Ah here we are." Lupin announces just before the Lift's chime.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wisengamot Administration Services."

James passed the familiar enchanted windows, It was decided today would be a breezy day from what he saw. They approached large wooden doors which James could only assume where new, and once going through James recognized the room full of cubicle instantly. It was as if the place had not changed once since his last visit, Laughter and chatter filled the room like smoke. Paper airplanes zigzagged every where, but to James's surprise in one of the corners there stood a troll, very much like the one He, Ron, and Hermione faced their first year at Hogwarts. He couldn't tell if it was real or not though because it wasn't moving in the slightest.

"Remus!" James heard the familiar voice shout across the Room. Kingsley Shaklebolt was rushing across the room with arms wide out. James stepped out the way and watched in confusion as Kingsley gave Lupin a hardy hug. He was riddled with the confusion of what may have caused such close friendship.

Lupin just patted Kingsley on the back and gave James and annoyed look. James could sense Lupin wanted to explain but couldn't at this moment. Kingsley let go and gave a sigh of refreshment while still holding the sleeves of Lupin's arms. For a second James caught sight of several people watching them but when he tried to look at them, their heads disappeared back into their cubicles.

"This is the individual I told you of." Lupin broke the silence. "Mr. James Black." James heard a low gasp that may have come from several eaves droppers. Kingsley Shaklebolt turned shook his shoulders and raised a hand and shook James's rather heartily.

"So this is the extraordinary wizard who received home schooling." Kingsley said with a glad tone. "It's amazing how many prodigies we've been getting with muggle parents these days. It's a shame they have passed I would very much have liked to meet them." Kingsley raised his voice so that the eavesdroppers could hear well. "I suppose we should be glad you are not from the Wizard Black family, all but a couple of their descendants where bad seeds."

James was a little taken aback. Lupin hadn't run this story by him yet and he didn't know how to play along without ruining the cover.

"Tragic car accident, I'm sorry to say." Lupin blurted, noticing James's slightly stumped expression. James looked up at Lupin a little upset that this story was being used again, but he knew Lupin had no idea of the similarities to what he was brought up to believe before Hogwarts. Lupin could tell he said something a little disturbing and was debating what to say next. Kingsley Shaklebolt saved him the uncomfortable silence. Misinterpreting the look on James's face he quickly changed the subject.

"Let me show you where your office will be once you pass the Aurors exam. I'm very sure you will pass the exam." Kingsley was trying to promote a cheery mood again.

Lupin and James Walked a good few steps behind him and Lupin whispered.

"Sorry about the terrible excuse, I hope it didn't upset you to much."

"No." James replied. "Its just before I ever knew of this place or Hogwarts, I was led to believe that was the way my parents really died. My muggle guardians were very sadistic."

"I'm sorry to hear that, your guardians where quite rude. I met them once. I could tell they were glad to be rid of you, they seemed terrified at the thought you might show up again." Lupin said this with kind of a humored tone.

"The Dursleys can rest easily. I hope to never contact them again. I don't intent to tell them though; the thought of them afraid I may one day return brings me comfort." James chuckled.

James's office looked to be the size of any other cubicle but upon entering it was as big as an average business office. There was even a large magical window with creatures fluttering across the windows in the wind.

"It's not much now," said Kingsley "But give it a couple of days and you won't be able to walk in." James remembered Mr. Weasley's office and wondered if it was once like this before it became as full as he saw it. He was certain it was just small, but now he was plagued with the question of whether he still worked here.

"I was wondering if the individual in charge of misuse of muggle artifacts is…" James couldn't finish his sentence before Shaklebolt answered him.

"Weasley is the one in charge of that department that's who you would talk to." He could tell Kingsley didn't seem to have any fondness of that department anymore. James remembered many wizards didn't care much about muggle business. He also wondered how Mr. Weasley felt about taking back his old job again.

Lupin was giving him a disapproving look. James sensed Lupin suspected him of giving his identity away already.

"Don't worry Remus." He told Lupin. He must have taken it as an acceptable answer, because he smiled and turned his head to look out the cubicle.

"Yes, don't worry Lupin." Kingsley was misinterpreting again. "He'll pass the test" Kingsley tried to put his hands on both their shoulders but only managed to brush Lupin's.

Two days Later James took the Aurors exam and found it surprisingly easy. History was a breeze. His last encounter with Voldemort passed on a surprisingly good knowledge of history and a library of new spells. Everything else went just as well, but his dark arts test left the testers in a nervous agitation. He had to endure a four on one battle and he got the feeling he used more power than he should have. Not a single spell or jinx affected or even hit him.

The results for the Aurors exam arrived that very night and James's pay expectancy was extremely high. Kingsley looked at the scores and with a nervous grin told James.

"I don't think we can afford the recommended pay you were promised, but I can cover most of it."

"That's fine!" James answered. "I'll be glad to work here either way." James didn't much care about the pay either way. He had withdrawn a large amount of gold from Gringots before going into hiding so he had plenty.

Kingsley seemed happy by this and made no hesitation to complete the hiring scrolls. He folded the scroll into a plane addressed it to the resources department and with a small enchantment it floated away. James made a mental note of the enchantment for later use.

James's first day of work wasn't too bad. He spent most of the day pulling cases on death eaters, and criminals that he might want to look into. He met three other Aurors, including one that looked remarkably like Lucius Malfoy , but his face was much thinner and his nose longer. He spoke with Lupin later that day to find that Moody was going to be out of town for a while to investigate some possible hiding places for death eaters. He would have to wait a bit to tell Moody.

He learned that Aurors receive many of the wizard magazines and papers free, to help their cases. One of these papers not surprisingly was the Daily prophet. He was really shocked to see an ad of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in every stack.

James was very happy to learn the twins were still doing well even after all that happened. He started to arrange a good selection of cases to work on, and he made sure to avoid anyone he truly didn't want to run into. He was sure he wasn't ready to confront some of the faces from his past just yet. He learned Bill was also working for the ministry of magic now, but he was only manager of magical sporting events and merchandise. He was interested in finding out how he went about getting that job.

His last surprise for the day was that Hermione was a journalist for the Daily prophet. Her words were so well chosen he could almost hear her talking to him as he read her articles, on Deatheater sightings and muggle interventions. James didn't want to think of it but the thought of how far everyone had grown apart after he left was a little depressing. He doubted Hermione knew where Ron was now, and if either of them even still talked.

James placed the last of the papers down and finished organizing his desk when he decided to call it a day. Tomorrow he would start a new beginning, and try to put the past behind him until he was comfortable facing it.


End file.
